sorry
by HaliaStar
Summary: harry and draco have a fight leaving them unsure of where they stand with each other. this is a harrydraco slash you have been prewarned.songfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters never have never will, i also do not own the song that right belongs to Evanescence.**

_Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

I was sitting by the lake deep in thought, our last argument still fresh on my mind it was worse this time filled with so much hatred. I don't know what I said to get you so angry or was it just my very presence? I love you but tonight you left without a word and I know it was my fault because of the words I spoke. It was a mistake something I said without thinking it through.

_I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
_

"I don't love you!" oh how it upset me to say those words, worse yet to see you leave how I nearly died when you walked. You must know that I didn't mean what I said, how could you believe it? But I saw in your eyes how they fell and clouded over you did believe it and I couldn't put the words back to save us both the pain of what I'd said. You left to soon for me to apologize. Long ago you asked me if hate could turn to love, I said yes. Now I wonder if love can turn to hate. Nonetheless when you left it was silently, not like a man filled with hate but one filled with despair.

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken  
_

I feel the tears running down my cheeks, so warm against my cold skin. I think of your eyes grey and chaotic, I fell in love with them first they showed the real you not the person you pretended to be. I remember the first time I saw you we were in madam malkin's getting our robes done you were so confident so sure of yourself me I was scared and lost. Then you offered me your friendship and I turned it down I was lost then as well, we grew to hate each other over those first 6 years then one day when I felt alone in the world we found each other at first it was just to forget, it was rough and clumsy sometimes painful, then it grew to mean so much more. _  
_

Where are you now? Are you thinking about me as well? My thoughts are drifting to Ron and Hermione I wanted to tell them about us, you didn't. They would have understood eventually once they saw how happy you made me, but you wanted to keep us a secret and I understood that to an extent. We fought about that for hours till one of us gave in to the hunger and longing for the others body. _  
_

_'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me  
_

You were insecure about us, I see now you always doubted whether we could work. When you first said you loved me I hesitated in my reply, not because I didn't feel the same way but because I thought this was just a pastime for you. I knew from the moment your lips touched mine so soft and delicate and your hand gently brushing my face that I loved you, but you always maintained that I was just a little something on the side to keep you amused your eyes daring me to disagree with that, so I said nothing while inside I cried for you to feel the same way I did. Then you spoke the words I'd been fantasying about and I wasn't sure if you meant them or not so I hesitated.

_  
I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
_

I get up my muscles numb from sitting outside for so long. I need you as each day goes by I realize just how much I need on you; your touch so warm so understanding makes me feel things I've never felt before, your voice rough and uninhibited whispering words of love and understanding and you solid and reassuring, my light without you I would be lost in the darkness of my mind. My feet lead me to the astronomy tower and there you stand not facing me your body outlined by the light of the moon you look so small so insecure it's all I can do not to cry out and rush to comfort you.

_  
So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.  
_

We're lying together you in my arms and I can see in your eyes how you regret this and I whisper two words into your ear before gently kissing your lips loving the way they taste salty from the tears you cried yet hating that I'm the cause of them. Pulling away I look into your eyes to see if I'm forgiven, you pull me back down I don't resist how can I? Now you whisper three words into my ear _I forgive you._ We don't need to say I love you anymore because we both understand that words will never be enough to explain what we feel. This wont be our last argument, we are to different from each other for it to be but it will be the last argument where I hurt you with things I don't mean.

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you_

_

* * *

_

**A/N2: this was just a quick story i wrote awhile back and have only just decided to post. please reveiw i really do want feedback good bad any kind will do as long as its not to say i suck, because i will just delete those:D**


End file.
